El amor de los dioses
by XxARES-SAMAxX
Summary: Ares a estado teniendo pesadillas con su hermano Dionisio y le hace ver que siente cosas raras por el dios del vino


**El amor de un dios**

 **era un dia muy tranquilo en el Olimpo,pero claro para todos los dioses excepto el dios de la guerra Ares,en las ultima semanas a estado teniendo pesadillas y lo malo es que en las pesadillas siempre, SIEMPRE el hijo de Zeus,Dionisio lo follaba a lo salvaje**

 **Ares se encontraba en su templo en la sala principal acostado en el suelo,ares no entendía el porque de esos sueños tan perversos pero tampoco quiere que alguien se entere y se corra el chisme de que el dios de la guerra le gustaba que le dieran por el culo.**

 **-Ares!- una estruendosa voz saco a Ares de sus pensamientos causando un sobresalto en el mencionado**

 **-¿Enio?,¿que pasa?-pregunto ares extrañado porque la chica viniera tan agitada**

 **-señor, los dioses les esperan para cenar-hablo ella un poco mas tranquila por no haber fastidiado al dios como usual mente pasa cuando ella grita su nombre cuando están cerca**

 **-no iré- dijo firmemente Ares sin un rastro de duda**

 **-p-pero señor,el mismísimo dios Zeus lo a mandado a llamar y están esperando su llegada-hablo nerviosa la joven diosa para tratar de convencer al dios de la guerra**

 **-¿!que diablos pasa con Zeus que quiere mi presencia en la maldita cena¡?-alzo la voz molesto el dios causando que Enio sintiera miedo de la ira de su señor**

 **-no l-lo s-se m-mi señor- Enio esta muerta del miedo esperando la reacción de su señor, pero nunca llego solo alcanzo a escuchar a su dios decir "ok,iré,puedes retirarte". Enio confundida**

 **el dios quedo otra vez solo,su cara era totalmente neutra cosa totalmente contraria a su mente que era un caos**

 **-"por todos los malditos dioses que existen,¿!por que justo cuando no quiero verlo me obligan a ir a esa estúpida cena que no tiene sentido¡?,como te odio en estos momentos Zeus!"-eran los pensamientos del dios que estaba cada vez mas desesperado**

 **después de un debate mental entre si ir o no a la cena llego como resultado la respuesta,debía ir a la cena sino su padre o peor su madre lo castigaran**

 **se paro del suelo con una determinación sabrá Zeus de donde provenía pero le daba mas valor para ir a la dichosa cena.**

 **salio del templo con unos nervios dignos de una niña quinceañera cuando se va a declarar**

 **-vamos Ares, animo!,solo el una cena nada mas, comes y luego te vas, listo- se convencía a si mismo Ares para no regresar a su templo y encerrarse toda la eternidad**

 **sin darse cuanta el dios llego a su destino, el gran comedor olímpico donde comían siempre todos los dioses, con pasos ligeros y temerosos se aproximo a la puerta para después quedar parado frente a ella sin moverse mas**

 **-"vamos ares no tengas miedo,tu eres el dios de la guerra, solo entra y se tu mismo"- pensó el dios para luego suspirar y con toda su fuerza de voluntad abrió la puerta dejándose ver por los demás dioses**

 **-Ares,querido,por fin apareces,pensamos que no vendrías-hablo con tono meloso la diosa del amor y la belleza afrodita mientras le indicaba a ares que sentara al lado de ella**

 **-lamento la tardanza-fue lo único que pudo decir el dios para caminar con paso apresurado y sentarse al lado de afrodita sin levantar la cabeza cosa que les pareció extraño a los dioses**

 **-ares,mi niño, ¿tienes algún problema?-menciono preocupada la diosa del matrimonio Hera, su madre,siempre preocupada de su niño consentido**

 **-Ya déjalo Hera es solo un niño caprichoso que quiere llamar la atención no le hagan caso-exclamo con tono burlón la diosa de la sabiduría Athena**

 **Hera molesta por lo dicho,esta a punto de gritar y acabar con esa maldita mocosa pero para nuestra desgracia intervino Apolo**

 **-por favor cálmense,esa no es la manera de comportase de unas diosas de sus categoría- Apolo no estaba nada contento por el comportamientos de las diosas**

 **-saben yo viene a comer pero si solo van a discutir entonces significa que puedo retirarme¿no?-esto si que sorprendió a todo los dioses ,ere la primera vez que veían a Ares querer irse cuando su madre esta apunto de matar a Athena, el era el primero en reírse de las tonterías que hacia su madre y la estúpida de Athena**

 **-Ares,¿enserió no te pasa nada?-Zeus ya se estaba preocupando,no es normal ver al dios de la guerra tan pacifico**

 **-mmm te ves diferente-esta vez el que hablo fue Dionisio pero la única reacción que causo en ares fue que este volteara el rostro para no verlo y eso fastidio mucho al dios del vino**

 **-estoy bien,padre, es solo que me an llamado para cenar, pero lo menos que hacemos es eso, así que ¿estamos cenando? O ¿viendo una pelea de gatos callejeros?-se expreso ares con tranquilidad causando que la mayoría de los dioses casi le diera un infarto**

 **-estas muy tranquilo hoy ares-dijo Apolo recuperando la compostura**

 **-pues si,¿hay algún problema con eso?-a pesar de que la pregunta sonara amenazante el rostro del dios decía todo lo contrario,parecía que fuera otra individuo y no el dios de la guerra sangrienta**

 **-me estas asustando-y hermes no mentía el dios de la guerra estaba asustando a los dioses incluyendo a zeus**

 **-los dioses deben dar el ejemplo así que porque no nos comportamos como debe ser y empezamos a cenar de una buena vez-dijo tranquilo ares ignorando lo dicho por su hermano hermes**

 **ok eso descolo a todos no hubo dios en el Olimpo que no se asustara por ver a Ares siendo ¿educado?**

 **-Ares ¿en serio te sientes bien?,si quieres te llevo a tu templo para que descanses-propuso dionisio preocupado por el bienestar del dios. Ares al escuchar la propuesta de su hermano,casi puso el grito al cielo por pura felicidad pero tubo que tragarse todo esas sensaciones que empezaban a ponerlo nervioso para responder**

 **-ares,mi niño,no tienes que preocuparte por cenar con nosotros,si te sientes mal puedes ir a descansar-hablo con mucha dulzura Hera mientra dejaba a Athena para abrazar a su hijo mas preciado**

 **-no te preocupes mama, estoy bien,es solo que es molesto tener que aguantarme esto todo los días- esta vez ares no mostro indiferencia sino que sonrió con dulzura y cariño a su madre. Hera encantada por la hermosa sonrisa de su hijo simplemente no pudo contener la emoción así que lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas**

 **-¿padre podemos empezar a cenar?-ares le dedico una sonrisa inocente y alegre a su padre al terminar la pregunta haciendo que Zeus casi babeara por la hermosura de su hijo**

 **-claro mi pequeño,QUE ESPERAN SIRVAN LA COMIDA QUE ARES TIENE HABRE!-ese grito se escucho en todo el Olimpo apurando a las pobres almas que servían la comida**

 **-padre que estas haciendo no ves que ares te esta manipulando!-grito Athena indignada por como su padre trato a ares**

 **-Athena,ares es mi hijo,por lo tanto merece que yo lo trate como es debido-la voz del señor del Olimpo ere imponete y exigía obediencia,Athena no se atrevió a decir mas por el miedo que le tenia a su padre**

 **Ares aun abrazado por su madre no entendía el porque lo trataban así el solo se comporta como lo hace cuando esta con Enio y los demás.**

 **Mientras tanto dionisia no puede quitar de su mente la hermosa cara que puso ares cuando hablo con Zeus, en ese momento Dionisio pensó que no existía ser mas bello que el dios de la guerra**

 **las sirvientes trajeron la comida y la sirvieron con mucha educación para no molestar mas al señor del Olimpo**

 **los dioses comenzando a comer pudieron observar que Hera una pegada al ares le daba de comer y el dios de la guerra solo así pucheros que enternecían a los demás,los dioses pensaban que lo que hubiera hecho que ares actuara así, fuera para toda la eternidad porque el ares de ahora es toda un ángel en comparación al destructivo dios de la guerra**

 **con ese pensamiento los dioses disfrutaron de la cena mientras observaban al nuevo dios de la guerra y sus muecas tan adorables,pero solo dos dioses no disfruto para nada de la cena y fueron Athena y Hefestos, la primera porque le daban mas atención a ares que a ella y el segundo porque otra ves todos preferían a ares y a el lo ignoraban y hasta lo humillaban pero a ares siempre lo tratan mejor que a el.**

 **Dionisio estaba en el paraíso literalmente, el no dejaba de observar al dios de la guerra pensando en lo lindo y adorable que es**

 **-"ha~ ares es tan hermoso, quiero tenerlo para mi,pero como van las cosas es mejor hablar con el a solas,tampoco quiero que Hera me mande al tártaros sin siquiera a ver podido estar con ares"-pensaba Dionisio viendo como ares le sonreía a artemisa por haberle servido un poco de vino**

 **la cena había terminado pero ningún dios quería irse sin contemplar todas las muecas adorables del dios de la guerra y como no quedar encantado si el joven dios era hermoso, con ese cabello blanco inmaculado,ojos celestes tan claros como el cielo,nariz fina, labios delgados pero carnosos con un lindo color rojo,piel blanca como de porcelana,cuerpo formado pero tampoco muy musculoso pero lo suficiente como para que debajo de la armadura se pudieran notar esos músculos que daban ganar de corromper.**

 **y es que todos sabían lo hermoso que es el dios de la guerra no por nada era el hijo favorito y consentido de Hera,pero su belleza era siempre opacada por la violencia y sed de sangre que poseía el joven dios.**

 **-ares quieres que te acompañe a tu templo es que quiero hablar de algo contigo-le dijo el dios del vino a ares quien sorprendido e internamente alegre acepto con un asentimiento con la cabeza.**

 **pero eso no le gusto para nada al dios de dioses,no quería que ares ahora que se comporta de una manera diferente sea corrompido por el dios del vino, pero no dijo nada,si se enteraba que a ares le pasaba algo Dionisio no encontraría lugar en donde esconderse de la furia del dios de Olimpo.**

 **los dos deidades salieron del comedor olímpico para dirigirse al templo del dios de la guerra.**

 **-"gracias Zeus,por fin puedo estar con Dionisio sin tener que actual como un arrogante maleducado, ah~ es tan guapo con su cabello color vino,sus ojos dorados como el sol, su piel tostada de un color exquisito moreno y ese cuerpo musculoso mas que el mio, es todo un adonis"- era lo que pensaba el dios griego de la guerra mientra miraba al frente levemente sonrojado el cual noto Dionisio sacándole una leve sonrisa.**

 **-ares,¿dime te gusta alguien?-pregunto con una curiosidad fingida mientra se acercaba mas al dios mas joven donde se notaba la diferencia de altura entre el dios del vino y el dios de la guerra.(osea que Dionisio es mas alto que ares para que no se confundan).**

 **-b-bueno,si me gusta alguien-ares se maldijo una y otra vez por a ver tartamudeado frente a Dionisio,ares quería suicidarse de la vergüenza,mientras que Dionisio casi se derrite por a ver escuchado tartamudear al el fiero dios de la guerra sangrienta.**

 **-sabes a mi también me gusta alguien-ares casi se muere ahí mismo por lo dicho por Dionisio,al pensar que podría ser el la persona que le gusta Dionisio se sonrojo mucho.**

 **Dionisio noto el sonrojo del dios mas bajo y no pudo evitar agrandar su sonrisa.**

 **-tu lo conoces,hermano,es alguien muy especial, el favorito de Hera, le gusta las guerras y es un fiero guerrero que no retrocede en batalla,tiene cabello blanco inmaculado y unos hermoso ojos celestes que son la envidia de todo el Olimpo-ares al escuchar la descripción que dijo Dionisio se sonrojo como un tomate y dejo de andar quedándose parado sin saber que hacer,esto lo noto Dionisio,así que se le acerco y le agarro la barbilla alzando su cara para mirarlo a los ojos.**

 **-ares,me gustas,yo te amo desde la primera vez que te vi pero solo ahora es que me he dado cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia ti- se confeso Dionisio para después darle una beso tierno en los labios de ares.**

 **Al separarse los dos estaban sonrojados y sus corazones latían a todo motor**

 **-yo... yo también te amo Dionisio- al escuchar eso Dionisio lo beso con mucha pasión para después alzarlo en sus brazos y llevarlo a templo del dios de la guerra**

 **al llegar a la habitación del dios mas joven, los dos se lanzaron a la cama matrimonial para luego volver a besarse con desesperación, tanta era la el deseo de probar los labios del contrario que no se dieron cuenta en que momento los dos ya estaban desnudos**

 **-ha di-dionisio ah..ah~-gemía ares cuando el dios del vino le rozo uno de sus pezones**

 **-mmm eres sensible aquí mi querido ares-el dios no siguió tocando los pezones del menor para luego empezar a besar su cuello, lamiendo y succionando toda la piel que se encontrara dejando marca para que los demás vieran que le dios de la guerra tiene dueño**

 **-dime ares,¿te gusta?-susurro en el oído de ares Dionisio sin parar de jugar con los pezones del dios mas joven**

 **-mmm...si...ah..si..mas..mas-dijo entre suspiro queriendo mas contacto con el dios del vino que no negó la petición de su amado niño**

 **Dionisio empezó a bajar dejando un camino de besos para luego entretenerse con el ombligo de ares**

 **-mm.. ...si...mas..ah..mas..d-dionisio~-ares no podía contener los suspiros que le sacaba su hermano,Dionisio dejo de jugar con el ombligo de ares para después acercase al el y susurrarle**

 **-me encanta escucharte decir mi nombre todo excitado-y no era mentira,el dios de la guerra ya tenia una erección que se alzaba con majestuosidad.**

 **-creo que alguien necesita atención-dijo Dionisio mientra agarraba con su mano diestra el pene de el dios de la guerra moviéndolo de forma lenta y delicada,como si fuera un cristal que en cualquier momento se rompería.**

 **-mas..rápido..ah...-Dionisio haciéndole caso a la petición de su amante lo empezó a masturbar con mas fuerza sacándole grandes gemidos al dios**

 **ares no pudo aguantar el ritmo del movimiento que hacia Dionisio en su pene y sin mas demora de corrió en la mano de su hermano**

 **-ares no puedo aguantar mas,quiero hacerte mio-le dijo Dionisio sin poder mas con su propia excitación**

 **-adelante...hazme tuyo-con esa simples palabras salidas de la boca del dios peliblanco Dionisio se puso en marcha**

 **-ares,lamelos-ordeno el dios del vino acercándole 3 dedos a la boca del mencionado**

 **sin perder el tiempo ares los comenzó a lamer con mucho entusiasmo de una forma sexy,cosa que había aprendido de afrodita**

 **cuando los dedos estuvieron bien lubricados Dionisio los saco de la boca de ares para llevarlos a la entrada de su hermano**

 **-tan pequeña y rosada~-Dionisio no pudo evitar quedarse contemplando esa linda y virginal entrada**

 **-Dionisio que esperas-ares estaba un poco incomodo de que su hermano se le quedara viendo el ano de esa forma**

 **-es que tienes el ano muy bonito-dijo Dionisio para luego meter un dedo en la entrada de ares,lo movió lentamente dándole tiempo a ares para que se acostumbre, y este involuntaria mente iso movió su cadera dándole una señal a Dionisio para que metiera otro, Dionisio haciéndole caso metió los otros dos de una haciendo que ares soltara un pequeño grito de dolor y placer,Dionisio los movió de forma que ares no pudiera resistir y moviera la cadera queriendo mas.**

 **-no te preocupes,mi niño,ahora viene lo bueno- Dionisio agarro las lindas y sensuales piernas de su hermano y las coloco arriba de sus hombros para acomodarse mejor.**

 **-esto te dolerá un poco pero luego se te va a pasar-le dijo Dionisio para darle confianza a su hermano que estaba un poco nervioso**

 **el acomodo su pene en la entrada de su hermano para luego meterla lentamente**

 **-mmm...ah...ahh-ares dejaba escapar varios suspiro por tener ese pedazo de carne inmenso dentro de el**

 **Dionisio ya completamente dentro de su hermano,espero unos segundo para que se acostumbrara,cuando percibió un leve movimiento de cadera del contrario no dudo en moverse**

 **-si..ah~ aah ahh... mas... Dionisio...m-mas- Dionisio aumento la velocidad por la petición de su hermano**

 **-a-ares,e-eres muy e-estrecho- Dionisio veía estrellas por la forma como le apretaba esa paredes tan cálidas de su hermano**

 **-no voy a poder aguantar mas~-dijo ares llegando casi al limite**

 **-yo tampoco-dándole unas cuantas embestidas mas los dos se corrieron al mismo tiempo lanzando al aire un gemido de satisfacción. Los dos exhaustos por el apasionado momento se acomodaron acurrucados los dos entre si para dormí**

 **-te amo ares-**

 **-y yo a ti Dionisio-**

 **fin**


End file.
